Fighting For His Heart
by natzchaingang
Summary: Tired of Melina’s interference, Nitro’s girlfriend takes action. Starring MNM & OC. R&R. Taken over on behalf of lolawwe
1. I Get What I Want

**Title: Fighting For His Heart**

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Disclaimer: For now the only character I own is Debra.**

**Summary: Tired of Melina's interference, Nitro's girlfriend takes action. Starring MNM & OC. R&R.**

**A/N: For those of you wondering why I'm writing this story, my friend Lola has quit fan fiction for personal reasons and asked me to continue this story on her behalf. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Chapter One**

It was another week of action on Smackdown. Smackdown's newest tag team, MNM, Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro and their manager, Melina Perez were preparing for their first title shot against the Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio.

"Well boys, tonight's the night." Melina said. "Our first shot at the tag team championship!"

"Yeah!" Joey said, excitedly. "Hey Nitro, you there?"

"Sorry what?" Johnny asked.

"Melina was just talking about our title shot."

"Oh yeah, great." He muttered.

"Nitro, baby, what's up?" Melina asked.

"Nothing's up. Why would there be? Tonight's the most exciting night of our careers."

"That's the spirit!" Melina grinned. "And later tonight…"

Melina was interrupted by someone's cell phone. It was Johnny's. Melina noticed his face light up as he read the caller ID.

"Hey Debs! I was just thinking about you. I wish you could be here to see this…"

Joey looked at Melina scowling. Then he had a flashback.

"_I wonder what it would be like if Melina hadn't become our manager…"_

**FLASHBACK**

"You want to get signed, you gotta have a manager."

"A manager?" Joey asked.

"That's what I said."

"But we don't have a manager." Joey confessed.

"Hey Mercury." Nitro grinned, hitting his shoulder. "What about Debs?"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted.

"Debs?"

"Debra Young, she managed a non-televised tag team." Johnny said.

"Ok. You get her to agree with the terms and sign the contract and you're on your way."

**X**

"Come on, Debs. You're our only hope!" Joey pleaded.

"I'm sorry guys but I just don't have the confidence." Debra said.

"You've done it before." Johnny reminded her.

"That was different. It wasn't televised. I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

**END FLASHBACK**

Melina folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She sighed loudly. Joey heard her but Johnny didn't. Johnny was oblivious to everything going on around him. That was when Joey remembered the night Melina and Debra met.

**FLASHBACK**

"Johnny, I thought about what you said earlier…" Debra said as Johnny walked into their living room. She paused when Joey came rushing through waving a contract about. He kissed it.

"Debs, check it out. We've been signed!" He yelled joyfully.

"I thought you needed a manager. I was just gonna…"

"We did." Joey interrupted. "I'd like to introduce you to our manger, Melina Perez."

Debra's heart sank as Melina walked through the door. She was just about to agree to be their manager. She was going to do it for Johnny. Now she was too late.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Debs, I gotta go. We're on soon. Thanks, babe. See you soon."

Melina stared at Johnny as he said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"_Debra Young. Nitro's girlfriend. The one that got there before me…well not for long. What I want I get…and what I want is Johnny Nitro!"_


	2. Trouble In Paradise

**Chapter Two**

Debra sat alone in the home she shared with her boyfriend, Johnny Nitro, her eyes glued to the TV screen. She was awaiting Johnny and Joey's debut match. She stared in disgust as Melina guided them out.

"_Ugh!" _Debra groaned.

She continued to watch the screen. The sight was truly sickening. She watched Melina do the splits and slide under the ring.

"_Oh please!"_ Debra moaned, rolling her eyes.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was happy that Joey and Johnny had got signed with the WWE. She wasn't happy with their choice of manager though.

"_Why would they pick her? She's so fake and I'm not just talking about her chest! Ugh! What is she doing now? Somebody spare me the pain of having to watch her…I'm sorry, Johnny, you'll just have to tell me about the match because I have something I need to do…"_

**X**

"Woo! We did it!" Melina squealed.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted with equal enthusiasm as he hugged Melina.

Melina decided to cease the moment and threw her arms around Johnny. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. To her horror he didn't seem bothered. Instead he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Debra.

"Come on, Debs. Pick up." He mumbled.

"It's getting late. Maybe she went to bed." Joey suggested.

"Maybe…but there's a phone beside our bed. Where is she?"

"She's probably gone out." Melina said.

"But she told me she was going to watch the match." Johnny protested.

"Looks like she let you down. If she watched the match, she'd be there now." Melina was smirking inside as she stirred up trouble in 'paradise'.

"Melina's right, Johnny. I'm sorry but it looks like she has let you down." Joey said.

"I guess she has…" Johnny sighed.


	3. I'll Make Her Pay

**Chapter Three**

"Thank you very much." Debra said before hanging up the phone. She turned around to see Joey Mercury standing there. "Joey!" Debra exclaimed, putting her hand on her heart. "Congratulations!" She said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. So, you watched the match?"

"Of course I watched the match. Where's Johnny?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's getting the stuff out of the car." Joey replied.

Joey watched Debra suspiciously as she scooped up some papers and shoved them in a drawer. Debra's face lit up as Johnny walked through the door.

"Johnny!" She beamed, racing forward and hugging him. He had planned on being hostile towards her but now he was home he couldn't. He had missed her but he was still confused over where she had been that night. "Congratulations, baby." She mumbled, her face buried against his body.

"You watched the match then." Johnny said flatly.

"What is this?" Debra asked, looking from Johnny to Joey. "I said I would and I did."

"I'm sorry, Debs. It's just that I called after the match and you didn't pick up."

"Ah…"

"Well, where were you?" Johnny asked.

"I was on the phone." Debra said.

"No you weren't! The line was free when I called." Johnny shouted.

"I was on my cell phone. Anything else or is this interrogation over?" Debra snapped before rushing out of the room.

"That's quite a temper." Melina commented. She had just entered the room before Debra stormed off.

"I better go and check on her." Johnny sighed, picking a bag up off of the floor.

He went upstairs to their bedroom and dropped the bag down in front of the wardrobe. Debra was lying on the bed. She didn't even acknowledge him when he walked in.

He stood at the door and stared at her. She had her hands resting on her abdomen and was staring at the ceiling. He sighed and laid down beside her, mirroring her position.

"I'm sorry." Johnny apologized.

Debra ignored him. Johnny took her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I was just upset. I thought you didn't watch my match and I felt really let down."

"Johnny." Debra started, propping herself up on her elbow. "I said I would didn't I? I would never intentionally let you down."

"I know. I'm sorry. Come here." He instructed opening his arms. Debra laid her head down on his chest. He tenderly caressed her shoulder and Debra felt herself relaxing.

"I wish we could just stay here…" Debra said in a whisper.

"Yeah, they're probably getting impatient downstairs." Johnny thought.

"They?" Debra asked, sitting up.

"Joey and Melina."

"Melina's here? In our home."

"Yes." Johnny said, sternly.

"Great." Debra muttered sarcastically.

X

"What's taking them so long? If she wants to sulk let her." Melina complained.

"Who says they're still talking?" Joey smirked. Melina was horrified by the suggestion.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked.

"Yeah. Upstairs at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." Melina smirked.

She ascended the stairs and visually located the bathroom. She had no intention of going there. Melina noticed a door slightly open. She quietly crept over to the door and peered through the gap.

"I suppose we should get down to your guests." Debra sighed.

"In a minute." Johnny smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked.

Johnny put his left arm over her body and placed his hand flat on the bed. He leaned down until he was only a few inches away from her face. "You." He said, capturing her mouth with his.

"Oh, sorry!" Melina said, bursting into the room. Johnny and Debra turned their heads. "I was looking for the bathroom."

"End of the hall." Johnny said, slightly embarrassed.

"Same as last time." Debra mumbled.

Melina rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"_What does she have that I don't? I'm a lot sexier than she is! Why does Johnny not notice me? I hate that bitch, she stole my man. I'll make her pay!"_

**A/N: This is my first chapter after taking over this story from my friend, Lola. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
